


She’s Weak Around Her

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Carol can easily distract Therese in a heartbeat.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Kudos: 47





	She’s Weak Around Her

Therese was shoveling outside the apartment to make a pathway for the mailman while Rindy sat in a pile of the fluffy snow gathering it up in clumps with her Aztec pattern made mittens. She peered up from her fringe of light colored bangs; scratching the side of her tassel wool hat that was large over her head.

“Will you make a snow angel with me, Therese?”

“In a minute, Rin. I’m just about done here.” 

Rindy stared as Therese heaved snow off to the side. She looked pretty in a dark purple coat with her hood thrown over making her look like an Eskimo.

New York got massive amount of snow from late last night to mid-afternoon. The girls were all excited, Rindy, especially. Carol left to do some Christmas shopping with Abby in town. Therese didn’t mind babysitting Rindy. They were thick as theives.

“Okay. You ready?” Therese laid the shovel against the brick interior of the house below the metal mailbox and padded her way over in a pair of snow boots. She took hold of the child’s hands to lift her up off the snow.

They stood side by side with their backs facing the front yard and counted to three before falling backwards in the snowy layer. Rindy and Therese waved their arms and kicked their legs in motion until they picked themselves up afterwards. 

“Look at that,” Therese said.

Rindy giggled and went to give the snow angels halos by the touch of her finger.

“You missed out our fun time in the snow,” Therese was telling Carol when she arrived back an hour later and had fixed them all boiled hot chocolate on the stove.

“We made snow angels,” Rindy explained.

“I saw that. They’re beautiful,” Carol smiled. She reached from her chair to cover Therese's hand with her own. Rindy had chocolate stained at the corners of her mouth. Therese plucked some napkins to clean her up.

In the upstairs bedroom, Therese was changing out of her wet clothes. Carol moved towards her and playfully cupped a hand on her panty-clad bottom.

“Ma’am, may I help you?” the younger woman grinned, peering up from pulling a drawer out.

Carol bent over and began kissing Therese’s spine which shown visible through the thin layer part of skin on her back.

Therese shivered at the warmth of Carol’s lips. She stood back up tall and grabbed hold of the mother’s shoulders. Carol wrapped her long fingers around the girl’s neck as they kissed and draped her other arm protectively around her bare waist.

“You don’t get to do that,” Therese scolded, panting out as they pulled apart.

“Do what, darling?”

“Make me weak,” she whispered.

Carol smirked. She rubbed their noses before stealing another kiss making her moan.


End file.
